You Shouldn't of Done it the First Place!
by bittersweet-lemons
Summary: What really happened to make Malfoy hate Harry so much? Thank you to everyone who helped me through-out this story. This means you, TheBFG!
1. What happened?

_**You shouldn't of done it the first place!**_

**What actully happened to make Malfoy hate Harry so much? **

* * *

><p>Narrcissa Malfoy had been friends with Lily Potter since Hogwarts. And ever since they left, they would have afternoon tea together on Wednesday. Narrcissa was leaving home, this time with her young son, Draco. She figured that since Lily had a little three-year-old, too, Harry, the two could make friends.<p>

The girls sat at the table, talking over their tea. The boys were fighting over who should have the first bite of a sandwich. "Lily, you really shouldn't of gone to the trub- Draco! Stop! Let Harry have a bite too!" Both of the three-year-olds stopped fighting, and burst into tears. "Shhh! Draco! Harry!" Lily rushed over to the boys. She picked up the sandwich, and ripped it in half. Draco reached up and Lily handed him half of the sandwich. She then looked at Harry with a that said 'don't you dare think about eating Draco's half as well', as she put the other half down in front of him. The boys fell into silence as they ate, looking at each other every now and then.

Later, the girls were sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, and the boys were playing together on the carpet. "Lily, I know that you love James, but was there anyone else you liked at school?" Narrcissa at her friend with a questioning sort of look. "Oh, Cissa! I've already told you. Don't you remember?" Lily giggled and smiled fondly at her son who chose that moment to look at her. "Of course I do! But I want to hear it again. Tell me the whole story," Lily sighed, and shook her head. "Ok. Here goes. I used to think that James was a silly snob, who always missed classes and played pranks on everyone. Then, when I heard of his friends' dare for him, I was so angry he agreed to do it, and thought that he could of been more sensible then that-" Narrcissa interruped. "What was the prank?" Again, Lily sighed. "It was to ask me out. Now, if you would let me carry on... I tried to avoid him, but he kept at it, asking me out whenever he could. In the end- HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Narrcissa gasped and started to giggle, thinking it was part of the story, when she looked at Draco and Harry. Draco was on the verge of tears, while Harry looked confused, embarrsed, guilty, and sad. "But mummy! Me just playing!" He wailed. "Then let Draco play too." Lily didn't want to sound to firm and pushy, but what she said came out rather coldly. "Lily, what happened?"

FLASHBACK:

_While Lily was talking, Harry cralled around the sofa, pushing a toy train on it's train track. "Woooh! Woooh!" Draco then jumped in front of Harry and his train and said in his baby voice of his, "Me have a go?" Harry looked up, collided with Draco, and sat up again, the train slightly off track. "No," Draco looked sad, and turned away, when Harry remembered what his mother had said to him earlier that day. "Not yet, but soon." Draco looked back at Harry, with a happy face this time._

_When Harry still hadn't let Draco have a go with the train two minutes later, Draco started to get annoyed. Harry had put the train down to get another __piece of train track. Draco took the train and started to play, untill Harry came back. Harry snatched the train back, but- Oh. Lily had saw it all happening._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh. Um..." Narrcissa rubbed the back of her neck. So much for being friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... Well sorry for any mistakes in the spellings. I tried my best. I also hope you liked it, and please, please, please review! Please?<strong>

**Bittersweet x**


	2. This Happened

_**This Happened.**_

Sixteen-year-old Hary Potter stepped off the train with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Uh. Trains. They don't bring up any good memories. Even meeting Ron had it's down sides. "Hey! Harry! Stop dancing with the sun and stars and join us back on Earth!" Ron clicked his fingers in front of his friend's face. Harry pushed his hands away and, dispite Ron's earlier comments, went back to thinking.

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His mother screemed, making Harry lose his grip on the toy train. "But mummy! Me just playing!" He rememebered the chilling look on his mother's face. "Well, let Draco play too." The sentence was cold, and Harry didn't dare carry the argument on._

"Not so bloody likely," Harry mumbeled under his breath. "I won't let _him_ play with _my_ train." Hermione held back the erge to giggle. She had been the only one he told, as Ron could, well, shall we just say that he could take things the wrong way. But then he heard Hermione's breath become unsteady and the giggle was now a hic-up. "It's Malfoy," She wispered in his ear. Harry looked up and saw that she was right (not that she ever gets anything wrong), Malfoy and his girlfreinds, Crabbe and Goyle, were walking towards him. "I do hope you haven't foggen why and how the hatered between us started?" Draco Malfoy sneered. "Yes, now let me see..." Harry rubbed his chin, preteneding to think about it. "Ah, yes. Wasn't it that silly argument over a toy train?" Hermione held back a giggle again, whilst Ron, Crabbe and Goyle were busy looking confused. "Find something funny, Granger?" Malfoy turned back to Harry. "I can't believe you told the Mudblood. I can't believe you told anyone. It was a stupid argument, but look who's talking. You started the whole thing."

What could Harry do? He was only three years old then. But he still wouldn't let Malfoy play with his toy train. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he still had that same train. It didn't change the fact that he still wouldn't let Malfoy play with it.


	3. Then What?

_**Then What?**_

**_Hello again! Thanks for staying with me, even though I kept changing this as complate and in progress! I can tell you, though, that there will be one more chapter after this, and that's it. It's hard to think of ideas when most of them are taken! Anyway, I'll let you get on with it now... __Italics are Harry's thoughts!_**

* * *

><p>Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts, hoping against hope that no-one would see him. The Room of Requiment. That's where the diadem was... Harry hopes. He walked past the empty wall three times. '<em>A place where I can hide things... A place where I can hide things...'<em> A large, wooden door rose up above him, and suddenly, out of no-where, Ron and Hermione showed up behind him. Harry took a quick look over his sholder at them, green eyes glaring. "I need to find the diadem." They nodded and followed Harry into the Room.

'_There it is...' _Harry's breath sounded louder now he had split up with Ron and Hermione. It came in soft gasps. He could hear the distant, soft footsteps of another. _'Ron...' _Harry wouldn't believe it was someone else's, because Hermione had ran off, and was probably at the other end of the Room. So, he crept closer to the stone bust of a man, with the wig and rusted, old tiara. And closer... And closer... And closer- "Potter!" A chilling voice came out of no-where, and it reminded Harry of his mother, all those years ago.

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His mother screemed, making Harry lose his grip on the toy train. "But mummy! Me just playing!" He rememebered the chilling look on his mother's face. "Well, let Draco play too." The sentence was cold, and Harry didn't dare carry the argument on._

"Malfoy..." Harry turned slowly as he said this, knowing now that he would have to wait till Draco left him alone to get the diadem. Only thing was, Draco would not leave him alone. Now he had found Harry, he would probably take him back to Voldermort. "So, Potter, are you going to let me play with your train?" Harry sighed. "Why does every conversation we have link up with the train insdent?" _'Leave me alone...' _"Because I want it to," Draco sniggered. "Harry? Who you talking to?" Ron's voice came from the left some-where. _'That's Ron...' _"So what do you want, Malfoy? To talk to me about trains? Or something else?" Draco sat down, and flung his mothers wand at Harry. "Look, I'm not here to fight, so come and sit down to talk." Harry looked at him, wondering if this was a good idea. "Ok..." He dropped his wand and sat in front of Draco.

Half an hour later, a whole convestion about trains was in full swing. Ron was sat with them, and Hermione was just sat there, looking mildly bored. At least Narrcissa got what she wanted; Draco and Harry being friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed it... And please review! I need a name for a chapter, but I can't think of one that links with the other chapter names:<strong>_

_**What Happened?,**_

_**This happened, **_

_**Then What?, **_

_**Can someone please help me? I need a chaper name that links!  
>Thank for reading and please, please, please review! (Sorry about the flashback, I know it was the same as last time, but I couldn't think of another one.) Review!<strong>_


	4. That's What

_**That's What**_

_**Sorry the update's late. We had our cousins round for two weeks, and I didn't have time to update. Then we went to the Isle of Wight for 4 days, and I couldn't take my laptop. Plus, I couldn't think of how to finish the story because I have a Letters to Juliet story that I'm writing. I've only just started that, so I didn't have time for this one. You won't get much from me for a while after this. We're going to France for 3 weeks. I want to thank TheBFG for helping me out with the name. You saved my life. I'll stop dragging one now, and let you read...**_

* * *

><p>Harry came speeding through the wall, and found himself at Platform 9 &amp; 34. His wife was already getting their childern on the train, so he came to help her. "Hello, father," James looked up at Harry, a total family likeness showing. "'Ello, James," He replyed, just as cheefully. "Hurry up and get on that train, your mother and I want to get rid of you!" Harry joked. James frowned. But he stepped onto the train, waving goodbye, and went off to find his friends. Harry was saying goodbye to Albus, when he looked up and saw Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The boy who had sat and talked to him about trains in the Room of Requement all those years ago.

Ron saw Harry looking up and frowning, so he too looked up. Malfoy. Why Harry even talked to him was something he didn't understand. And, after living in the same house as Hermione for five years, he understood most things. _Most _things. This one he couldn't.

Malfoy walked over to Harry, and the two started talking. "Trains. They don't bring up any good memories, do they?" Harry, who was getting used to this sort of conversation, replyed, "Apart from the Room of Requement. That ended better then I thought and hoped it would." Lily looked up at her father. "The Room of what?" She asked, a confused look on her face. "Nothing, dear, you'll find out." Ginny said before Harry got a chance to reply. Lily went back to her whines. "Why can't I go now? Why can't I find out abou the Room of whatsit now?" A shrill voice came from his youngest child, but Harry was in a deep conversation with Draco to notice. "Because, dear, your too young. You'll be able to go soon. I promise."

Ron was looking over at them again. He wondered slowly towards them. "Hey. The conversation about trains, again?" The red head was greeted by Draco with a slight nod, and joined in the conversation. "Hey, Malfoy. I'm getting fed up with trains. What about sandwiches?" Harry asked. They shared a laugh, leaving Ron out. He frowned, and went back to Hermione. The two split up after a bit anyway, Draco going back to his wife, Harry to his.

And that's how it went for years. Draco and Harry would see each other in the street, and stop to make conversation. Mostly about trains. Sometimes about sandwiches. Whaterver they felt like.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was that? I know it was short, but I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.<em>**

**_Reviews are always welcome. _**

**_Bittersweet. x_**


End file.
